


Forever

by SleepyCyclops



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, alternate title : killua sees the light that is gon gasp, soft killua, wholesome gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCyclops/pseuds/SleepyCyclops
Summary: "Hey Killua, want to be bff's?", asked Gon, now smiling as bright as ever.Killua was left stunned.' Bff's? What's that.. '
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Forever

"Canary, I'm going out", said the short silver haired boy, peeking out of one of the enormous windows that covered the walls of the Zoldyck household.  
  
  
"Master Killua, you know I cannot allow that", replied Canary, in her usual monotone voice.  
  
  
"I told you, you don't have to call me 'Master', just Killua is fine", said Killua, in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
"You also know that I have to refer to you as Master Killua. Back to your request of going out, what would your mother think if she couldn't find you?", explained Canary.  
  
  
Killua quietly laughed to himself.  
  
  
"I don't care what she thinks, I've been stuck in this stupid house and I want to go outside and- and have a friend!", Killua yelled, small drops of tears forming in his eyes.   
  
  
Canary's eyes widened at the silver haired boy's outburst, and finally gave in.  
  
  
"Very well, but make sure Master Killua comes back before nightfall, where your parents are sure to realize you have gone out", sighed Canary.  
  
  
The boy's pale face lit up and and a smile spread across his face while he threw himself on the small butler to embrace her with a hug.  
  
  
The short butler nervously accepted the embrace, letting go shortly after.  
  
  
"Be careful Master Killua, remember what I told you, come back before nightfall", Canary reminded Killua, who was already half way out the door.  
  
  
"Got it!", said Killua in an excited tone, waving a little 'goodbye' before dashing out the front door.  
  
  
The silver haired boy dashed into a nearby forest, which he was familiar with since his brother, Illumi, took him out here to practice assassin techniques every weekday.  
  
  
He ran past the what seemed like a million trees, down a steep grassy hill, he arrived at the small village at the base of the moutain, where his family's manor was standing.   
  
  
Killua did not bring money with him, but he wasn't planning on buying anything, just walking around. He was walking by many booths, selling goods from fruits, jewelry, to services. Killua didn't care for any of those things, he never found fondness of any materialistic items. He kept walking and came to a large port, where several ships were docked at. He avoided the ships, remembering that his brother told him before that pirates weren't the nicest people.  
  
  
After walking past the port, he came to a more secluded place, what seemed like a little village. He walked around and saw many adults talking with each other, and saw children running around, playing with one another. Killua looked away from them. He didn't know what this feeling was, that had risen up inside him, whenever he saw other children his age, playing with each other. For a 6 year old, Killua was considered a child prodigy on assassin levels, but for everyday things, like playing and having fun, he was nothing more than clueless.   
  
  
He quickly walked away from the noise of the other children laughing, and came to a big oak tree. Killua had been walking for a long while so he decided to rest under the oak tree, sitting down by the stump.   
  
  
He was about to close his eyes when he heard humming. His eyes shot open and he quickly looked around to see where the humming was coming from. He look from right to left and everywhere he could think. Frustrated, he got up and decided to move to the other side of the tree, hoping the humming would be less distracting on that end, but once he got up and went around to the other side, he realized where the humming was coming from.  
  
  
He looked down at the small boy that was sitting down, fidgeting a fishing rod that was in his hands. Killua stood there, not knowing what to do in this situation.  
  
  
Then, the other boy looked up, and their eyes met. Killua silently panicked when those large hazel brown eyes met his gaze, so he froze in place. The other boy smiled, and got up, now standing only 2 feet away from Killua.   
  
  
Just then out of nowhere, the boy said,  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Gon, nice to meet you!", said Gon, with a bright smile spread across his face.  
  
  
Killua didn't know what to do, it was like he was blinded by the Sun. Coming back to his senses, Killua replied,   
  
  
"Oh, I'm Killua", replied Killua, in a soft tone Gon almost couldn't hear.  
  
  
"Cool name!", added Gon, still with a bright smile on his face.  
  
  
Killua felt embarrassed when Gon added that. He didn't know what else to feel. He never was complemented for anything else than his assassin training, so he just stood there. Then, a question popped into his head.  
  
  
"Hey Gon, how old are you?", asked Killua, with curiosity written all over his face.   
  
  
"I'm 6! How old are you?", replied Gon, now asking Killua the same question.  
  
  
 _We're the same age._  
  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit with you?", Killua said.  
  
  
"Sure!", said Gon, sitting back down on the grass, now patting on the spot next to him, gesturing Killua to sit next to him.   
  
  
Killua sat down next to Gon and Gon went back to fidgeting with his fishing rod. Killua hadn't had the time to see Gon close up, so he took the time to look at his eyes, that were large, hazel brown, and full of curiousity and brightness, is all Killua could come up with. Then, interrupting Killua's thoughts, Gon spoke up.  
  
  
"Hey Killua, want to be bff's?", asked Gon, now smiling as bright as ever.  
  
  
Killua was left stunned.   
  
  
_Bff's? What's that..  
  
  
_ Killua made a confused expression on his face, and Gon noticed.   
  
  
"Don't worry, when the girls in my village told me about the term 'bff's', I didn't understand it either haha", added Gon, giggling at Killua's funny face.  
  
  
"But it means 'Best Friends Forever', cool right?!", explained Gon, clearly excited about this whole situation.  
  
  
 _Forever..?_  
  
  
"..My brother said....nothing lasts forever..", Killua said quietly, not wanting to seem like he was telling Gon that he was wrong.  
  
  
Gon's face brightened up.  
  
  
"That's what I thought too! But then they told me that friends last forever, and it makes sense!", said Gon, happy that his new found friend thought the same thing as him.  
  
  
Killua thought for a moment, then said,  
  
  
"Then, let's be bff's"  
  
  
Gon nodded excitely, smiling his bright smile to Killua. Killua thought he had never seen something so bright. Being stuck in the Zoldyck Manor did no good for him, as if he hasn't seen the light of day in years, though being able to go into the woods every weekday to train. But when Gon had showed him light, and took him in so quickly, he felt as if all he went through, all the torturous training, had been worth it just to experience this moment.  
  
  
Killua was 6 years old at the time, but he knew this moment was something he would cherish, _forever._


End file.
